Jinchuriki of Mahora Acadamy
by Egotistical psycho
Summary: Naruto is fed up with the villagers of the Leaf, so he decides to leave, but is met with a group of stranger that are from the Hidden Cloud. Naruto is then transported to another dimension with the son of Killer Bee and Yugito Nii in his arms. He swore to the rapping maniac that he would protect his son, and that what he was gonna do. (Don't own anime) badass, some what smart NNaru
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any thing that appears in this**

Summary: Naruto is fed up with the villagers of the Leaf, so he decides to leave, but is met with a group of stranger that are from the Hidden Cloud. Naruto is then transported to another dimension with the son of Killer Bee and Yugito Nii in his arms. He swore to the rapping maniac that he would protect his son, and that what he was gonna do.

**Magical Nine and Eight**

**Chapter 1**

"What!" Hiruzen Sarutobi, the Third Hokage, yelled behind his desk looking toward one of the Chunin that was under his command. It was a man with dark blue hair that was spiked out all over the place with a white bandage over the bridge of his nose. "How could you let Naruto leave the village? He's only 3 years old!"

"Hokage-sama, we did not let him," He informed the aged Hokage. "He snuck out maybe during the night. Iruka said when he went to check on him, his small apartment was empty and no one has seen him."

Hiruzen hummed with his eyes closed. The Nine Tails' Jinchuriki was the son to late Yodiame Hokage and the man was one of his closest friend before he died sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune into his own son. He made a promise to Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki that he would watch over him and that's what he was going to do. "He couldn't have gotten far..." He pushed himself up quickly. "Take a squadron and look for him."

The man nodded. "Yes, Hokage-sama." Then he vanished.

Hiruzen stood there and eyed the spot the chunin once stood. He was left alone with his thoughts. Naruto Uzumaki had not been treated fairly since the day he could walk on his own two feet. He was the Jinchuriki to the Kyuubi no Kitsune and the villagers just saw him as a husk that was keeping the beast safe. He sighed. It was unfair and he did not blame Naruto for finally leaving...but he had to return before anyone found out.

**(Scene Change)**

Far out of the Land of Fire and in the middle of a forest near the Land of Lightning, a boy trudged through it tired out of his young mind. This boy was no one other than Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. The boy was three years old with messy sun blond hair that just reached the top of his neck. His face was bruised a bit along with the rest of his body. His eyes were soft with fatigue in them including that they were a deep ocean blue. On both his cheeks, he bore a pair of three whisker slits and he wore a white shirt with a red spiral on the front and black pants.

The boy fell down to his knees and stopped himself with his hands to the grass on the ground. He panted heavily as he squeezed his eyes shut trying to keep in the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. He started to sniffle as snot ran from his nose and tears began to run from both of his eyes and dripped onto the grass. He was beginning to remember why he had run away from Konohagakure no Sato: those stupid villagers. He had lived three years and they had never treated him any better than their latest antics. They beat him like he was a monster and they called him so many names that he think some of them were a bit fabricated. But this time, he had had it. Not anymore was they going to destroy his apartment and beat him like he was some sort of monster.

Naruto pushed himself up to his feet and sniffed up while rubbing his face with his right forearm. "I'm not going back there ever again." He said aloud to himself as he began his march forward to no real destination in particular. He did not care if they looked for him for years(even knowing he doubted they would), he would never go back to that God forsaken village.

"So..."

Naruto's head lifted forward to see the ending to the forest and the edge of a cliff. People were down there speaking. He began to walk forward slowly due to what shape his body was in. He had to see who it was and make sure it was not none of those villager. Once he made it to the cliff, he got down to his stomach and peeked off the ledge with both his hands clutching the edges. His eyes narrowed at the massive squadron of shinobi standing on the surface of water in a circle around one brown skinned one in the middle. Most of the shinobi on the water wore a strange type of white flak-jacket that differed from the attire Konoha Nin wore and a few that were just monster of a human with large buff bodies. It was probably about like two hundred shinobi there all together surrounding that one in the middle.

"Alright!" A large, buff man with brown skinned yelled out to get his subordinates attention. He was a middle aged man with blond, slicked back hair and a weirdly trimmed goatee and dark eyes. He wore a white, long sleeved jacket that stopped at the top of his thigh and the opening showed his chest. The man stood in the circle with the other shinobi. His left hand lifted showing a scroll. "In the Sadaime Raikage's scrolls, it has been relayed that it is possible to extract a Jinchuriki's Bijuu and Seal it into another Jinchuriki while also keeping the previous Jinchuriki alive, but it will only work with the Hachibi no Gyuki."

Murmurs were heard throughout the shinobi.

The current Raikage looked around. "But it will take one hundred percent of your chakra to extract the Hachibi from Killer Bee!"

"But..." One of the Kumo nin started showing real distaste to performing something like that. "Why do this, Raikage-sama?"

The Raikage groaned. His subordinates were suppose to say yes and they were to perform their duties, but...he should have guessed they would question him. He rubbed his golden bracelets on his wrist. "Let me be frank with all of you...I want to protect my village from being attack in the bleak future of this Ninja World, so we are sending away Yugito Nii and Killer Bee's son with the Eight Tails, but the repercussion of ridding the world of one of the Jinchuriki will make this world unstable."

The Shinobi's eyes widened at the information. "The future Guardian of Kumo?"

"He was just born a few hours ago."

Raikage could hear how much his shinobi did not want to do what they were told, but him and Bee agreed on this. And there was no one that words held more power than the both of them. "QUIET!" He yelled so loud that the water rippled and it quieted them down in such a instant. "Now...we've been planning this for a while and Bee and I have agreed."

One of the shinobi to the right of him raised him raised her hand for her permission to speak and the Raikage nodded to her. "If I may, Raikage-sama, did Lady Yugito agreed to this?"

Ay, the Raikage, quieted at this and a sweat bead appeared on his head. It was a fact that he did not ask the mother of the child, but... he did ask the father, so that did stand for something, right? His eyes just shifted forward to the middle of the circle where Bee was standing holding a light brown skinned baby in white cloths. Ay nodded to his brother and Bee nodded back to him. He then clapped his hands together and squeezed his eyes shut. "Enough of that!" He yelled. "Release your chakra and pour it into Bee's seal...and he'll handle the rest!"

The shinobi around nodded and did as they were told. "Sir!" Simultaneously, they clapped their hands together and began to channel their chakra while focusing it to the seal on Bee's left shoulder. "Haaaaaa!" Was the loud roar from every shinobi around. Soon, the water began to rumble and the water started to ripple as a cyan blue dome came to life and shot to the sky.

Naruto, still watching from the cliff, eyes widened feeling the immense chakra.

Soon, the chakra column shot down and enveloped Bee.

The Eight Tails' Jinchuriki eyes were shut behind his glasses as he began his conversation with Hachibi in his mindscape. Bee looked up to the Octopus hybrid. "Ya ready for this, Eight-O? 'Cause the extraction is proceeding, ya kno?" He rapped holding his fist out to the giant Oxtopus.

"Yeah, Bee..." The Eight Tails held his fist down to Bee and hit it against the human's fist. "A couple years, right?"

Bee nodded. "I aint gon' lie, so ya aint gon' fry."

"Yeah." A light then started to shine and spreaded over the world as Bee began to push the Eight Tails out of the seal. "Beginning the Transfer Seal."

Back in the real world, Naruto's head shifted off the ledge a bit more after feeling a overwhelming chakra raising from the man in the middle. After awhile, a red shroud of chakra began to emerge from the tattoo on the man's shoulder. Naruto's eyes widened as he watched the shroud take the form of a bull's head until it was forced out a bit more and the shroud grew eight tails. As soon as the chakra was free, it was mainly in the form of the giant Oxtopus with eight tails, but only one had a full octopus tail. The immense chakra was then absorbed into the body of the baby in Bee's arms causing the water to quake. Instead of the full thing retreating into the body of the baby, a single tail was left behind and attached to Bee's left arm. Naruto continued to look down at the events happening down below him. He could not believe what his eyes were seeing.

The Raikage nodded to Bee once more and his younger brother nodded back and they walked toward one another leaving behind the tentacle, but the previous Jinchuriki kept a link to the chakra. "So, its done?" The Raikage asked.

Bee nodded. "It was nothin', bro, so where's Mabui so we can continue, ya see." He rapped.

The Raikage looked over his shoulder and nodded to his white haired, caramel skinned assistant, who was now walking over to the two of them. Once she made it to them, she stopped at the Raikage's side and looked over the two of them. "Are we ready to finish this?"

Both the Raikage and Bee nodded.

"Wait!"

Everyone on the water heard the shriek and let their attention be drawn to a cliff behind them seeing a blond haired boy leaning over the edge.

Naruto gritted his teeth with the thoughts of leaving this place in his grasp. He did not want to be nowhere near the Leaf anymore. Just the taste over leaving this world or just getting away from it all would just be blissful. He began to reach at them over the ledge, but his eyes widened instant as the footing under him began to crack. "Crap..." He said as it broke off completely and he fell. "Craaaap!" He yelled loudly with his eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey, boy!"

Naruto did not notice until now that he had stopped falling and was now in the arm of that big man with the white jacket on. His eyes opened and he was met with a curious face from Mabui and a stern face from the Raikage. He was dumbfounded by this.

The Raikage glared down to the boy. "Where are you from, boy, and what business do you have here in the Land of Lightning?" The man spoke in a commanding tone.

Naruto jumped out of the man's arms and stepped back a bit until he realized he was on water and he splashed right down. After a few seconds, he floated back up, gasping for air as he kicked his legs under him to stay afloat. His head raised to look up at the stern man. This man was terrifying. "I'm...I'm N-Naruto...and...and I wanted to go too." He said in a quite timid tone.

"May I ask," Mabui started as she looked down to the boy. "Go where?"

Naruto lifted his hand and pointed to the baby in Bee's arms.

"Oh." Mabui realized. This boy must have heard and saw this whole thing. "I don't know if I can authorize something like that. Sorry." She apologized. She kind of had her doubts already that her Heavenly Transfer Jutsu could send a human through a dimension and two would just wreck her nerves.

Ay gritted his teeth. "I will ask once more, where are you from, what is your name, and what business do you have here?"

Naruto looked up to the man. He could not tell this man everything. He then nodded. "Naruto, and I was born in a forest near Konoha and I really do not have any business here." He lied. "I just want to get away from this world."

"And wh-" The Raikage started, but Bee spoke.

"Let him, bro." Bee said as he knelt down to young boy as he clutched his son in his arms still. "If I allow you access, ya must promise me one thing, ya fool."

Naruto raised a brow at his way of speaking to him, but he nodded. In some way, this bulky man felt familiar.

"I need you to watch over my son, 'cause if ya don't, you'll be done, fool." Bee rapped as he shifted an arm so that he could hold his son in one arm. He could see what this Naruto boy had in him: A Bijuu. He placed his left hand on Naruto head. "His name Silver Wasp."

Naruto looked up to man feeling a spike in his own power. He placed his hands on the surface of the water and began to pull himself up and stood on the surface of the water. He was amazed. He could never stand on water nor could he even control his chakra so he was shocked. He looked up to the man.

"I lent you a bit of my chakra for the road since you'll be protecting him, right?" Bee asked.

Naruto nodded and held his arms out. "I will."

Bee smiled a bit at his son and handed him over to Naruto and the boy carried him in both arms. He then went to his back and undid his sword holder and gave it to Naruto. "These are for him."

Naruto took it and wrapped it around his shoulder.

Bee grinned and tapped the boy's forehead with his fist. "Let's go, Mabui, before Yugito finds out where we are." He clapped his hands.

Mabui looked over to the Raikage and the man merely groaned and shrugged. She took that as "Go ahead", so she took a few steps to the boy and gave him and eye closed smile. "Are you ready, Naruto?" she asked really concerned for the boy and Bee's son.

Naruto eyes shifted up to the pretty woman that stood over him. Yes, he was scared of doing this and leaving the place he was born, but who would care if he left? It was stupid to even think about this. He had no love back in the Leaf, so why would anyone care for him? The only one he would miss was Old Man Third. The Hokage was the only one that showed him any type of comfort. It was kind of perplexing, but he had to go. "Of course." His eyes leaked of how much he hated being in this world. But now...he was finally getting away from it all.

Mabui nodded, but happened to catch that look in his eyes. It came from pure hate and from the bottom of his heart. She shook her head and proceeded with what she was ordered to do. "Okay." She said as she clapped her hands together and closed her eyes. She gathered her chakra and then placed her hands on both of Naruto's cheeks. Her eyes opened. "Be careful you two." She smiled and a second later, Naruto and Wasp turned into white aura and the both of them zipped into the sky only leaving behind a small ripple in the water. After the jutsu was done, Mabui panted calmly. She had used a lot of chakra to make sure they would get there safely. All of a sudden, a hand fell on her shoulder and she looked to the left and saw the Raikage and Bee standing next to him.

"A-plus work, Mabui." Ay praised, though he kept his original look. "Your Heavenly Transfer Technique will aid us in the future if it continues to advance at this rate."

"Oh," Mabui had a slight surprised look. "T-thank you, Raikage-sama."

Killer Bee looked to them. That boy was the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. Both the Kyuubi and the Hachibi in the vicinity of one another. There was no doubt that both of them would be strong once they came back.

**(Scene Change)**

A very, very old man walked through the man entrance road to Mahora Acadamy. The man had fair skin with long, bushy eyebrows that hid a margin of his eyes and a long beard. The man had freakishly long ear lobs and a white ponytail that held back all his hair with most of his head being bald.

To his right was a short girl with short brown hair in a bowl fashion that stopped at the middle of her neck. Her eyes were a matching brown. And she has pale skin. A bright smile was plastered on her face with both her eyes closed as she held the left hand of the older male to the left hand.

To the left of the man was a sterner looking girl just about the same height as the other young female. She has messy hair that reaches her neck, pale skin, and maroon eyes. She had a scowl on her face with her arms crossed in distaste. And she had a messy ponytail on the left side of her head.

"Grandpa, we're really going to be going here?" Konoka asked as she smiled up at the old man.

The old man chuckled like an elderly. "Yes, my dear Konoka-chan." He confirmed. Konoemon looked to the left at Setsuna and saw her sour look. She always was like this.

Konoka leaned forward and looked passed Konoemon to give Setsuna an eye closed smile. "Setsuna-chan," She spoke in a whine-y voice. "Are you not happy to be here?"

Setsuna turned her head away from her. "Its not that...its jus-"

"Wait." Konoemon cut her off in an instant, he stopped and they stopped. He stared forward for a bit feeling something breach the magical barrier around Mahora Acadamy. A immensely powerful magical aura just crashed through the barrier. He let go of Konoka's hand.

Konoka looked up at the man with an questioning look. "Grandpa?"

Konoemon looked down to Setsuna. "Keep Konoka-chan here." He ordered and then walked off.

Setsuna nodded and grabbed a hold of Konoka's arm and pulled her closer.

"Setsuna-chan?" Konoka said in a worried tone as she looked to her friend.

The sky then began to cloud and the world turned dark. The wind began to pick up and it blew both of their hair back. Thunder then cracked through the sky. These events were strange to begin with.

**(Break)**

Konoemon arrived on the roof of Mahora. This was were that overwhelming energy was emanating from. He looked up to the sky seeing the outrageous change in weather. It was totally uncalled for. His head lowered and he looked forward and saw what was causing the weather to act up. There was a blond haired boy sprawled out on the surface of the roof. He cautiously made his way to the boy getting a better view of the area. There was a sword case next him and something in white cloth on the little boy's chest. Once he got over the boy, he could see the bruises all over his body. 'How can a little boy like him produce so much magical energy...' He questioned himself looking the boy over.

Suddenly, the boy began to move and his arms lifted and wrapped around the thing in the white cloth. Naruto's eyes squeezed closed as he groaned. He could still feel Wasp in his arms and he was still breathing. "Wasp..." He stopped, exhausted. "Heh...I told 'em I would keep you safe."

Konoemon looked at the boy with wide eyes. Who was he talking to? "Young man," He called down to Naruto and his eyes snap open and he clutched Wasp to his chest, but not too hard. "Where did you come from?"

Naruto's eyes shifted down and saw the very old man standing at his feet. He had to think. Did that jutsu work and it sent him someplace else other than the world he was staying in? If it did work, then he would have to lie maybe. "The Leaf." He told the man. "My names Naruto Uzumaki," He placed his left hand of the roof and pushed himself to sit up and held the baby in his arms. "And his name s Silver Wasp."

"Hmm?" Konoemon eyes widened. He never heard of this "Leaf", but he did not worry about that. This boy was carrying a brown skin baby with platinum blond hair. That held more importance seeing as he was a bit young to just be caring for a baby at his age. "Why do you have a baby?"

"He's my little brother." Naruto answered quickly knowing it was a full blown lie and it showed on his face. His and Wasp's skin color was totally different and there was no masking that. "I don't know how we got here." He body then began to feel weak.

Konoemon gave him a gentle smile. "Well, you're in a safe place." The man knew Naruto was lying. He was clearly Japanese and Wasp was African-Japanese. He looked over Naruto's body. He was bruised to the heavens. His eyes shifted to the baby seeing as it was not harmed even the slightest. That blue eyed boy must have protected Wasp with his own body. "You're heavily damaged-" His eyes then widened watching first hand as Naruto's wounds were beginning to heal on their own. 'That's amazing.'

Naruto eyes began to flutter unable to keep his eyes open. He groaned and fell down to his back and his eyes closed completely. When Naruto went unconscious, the baby's eyes cracked opened showing grey eyes and they shifted to Naruto. Suddenly, Wasp began to whimper as he began to cry.

"Oh, my god!" Konoka ran up with Setsuna behind trying to stop her.

**(Break)**

Back home in Kyoto, Konoka set in her room on her bed as she had been warned not to come out until her Grandfather came to get her and Setsuna. Her Grandfather had brought home that cute little baby and his older to find out who they were. He was making phone calls like they were going out of style. She was scared. Two mysterious enigma had just appeared and just changed the whole weather pattern. She looked over to her left to Setsuna sitting in a chair.

Setsuna just sat there with her eyes closed. This whole situation was nerve wreaking. She was worried about Konoka. Sooner or later, Konoka's curious side would sprout and she, herself, would be able to do nothing to stop her.

Soon, Konoka pushed herself and leaped off her bed and stuck her landing. She looked to her female with a mysterious look. "Let's see what Grandpa is up to."

Setsuna looked to her. "I don't think we should." She warned her friend. In actuality, she was pretty curious herself, but Konoemon had told them to stay put for just a bit.

Konoka leaned over to her and tilted her head to the side. "But aren't you just the least bit curious, Secchan?" She inquired.

"I am, but-" Setsuna was cut off as Konoka grabbed her hand and charged out of the room causing her to gasp.

Konoka ran down a hall and down a case of steps with a huge smile.

Setsuna eyes were wide as she ran along with her. "Konoka-sama, I don't think this is a good idea." She tried to warn once more.

Konoka ignored her and ran to the basement and stopped on a step to the door where Grandpa would usually work on mysterious things. She turned her head to the right and smiled at Setsuna, but the girl showed enough displeasure in doing this. She just reached for the doorknob and twisted it slowly. "Just on-ugh!" Once the door was cracked opened even the slightest, red aura sprayed from the room threatening to launch the door off the hinges. "Ah! Secchan!" She said in shocked as she attempted to close the door.

Setsuna's eyes were wide for a bit and when she regained her bearings, she launched down to help close the door with both her hand. "I knew this was a bad idea." She mumble. She grunted as this power began to force her back. Her feet was sliding.

Then, suddenly, the massive aura came to an abrupt stop and the door stopped forcing them back.

The two girls had sweat drops on their head and they panted a bit. The two of them never felt anything as power as this.

Setsuna looked over to Konoka. "Are you okay?" She asked and Konoka nodded.

After a few seconds, the door opened and revealed Konoemon with Naruto at his side and him carrying the baby named Wasp in his arms. Naruto held Wasp in both his arms and he stared at them with no type of harm present in his eyes. He was not there to hurt a single soul.

Konoka looked up to her Grandfather with a questioning look.

Konoemon grew a small smile and looked down to his Granddaughter and his Granddaughter-in-law. The two young males had come from a family of powerful wizard...and there was no doubt about it. How else could they contain such magical energy? He moved his right hand down to the boy. "This is Naruto Uzumaki," He pointed to the baby. "And this is his young brother, Silver Wasp." He introduced the two boys. "They'll be staying with us for awhile, so be nice to them."

Konoka eyes shifted down to Naruto and the baby. She stared at them for a bit with confusion written all over her face.

Naruto looked back at her wondering what this girl could be looking at. She better not be like those villagers.

Konoka's eyes then shined brightly as she leaped up and down with enthusiasm. "Yay!" She hugged Naruto then took Wasp from his arms and hugged the baby, but not to hard. "I got my own baby brother." She spun to Setsuna and smiled to the girl. "Aren't you happy."

Setsuna eyed Konoka weirdly for a few seconds. This was nothing to her liking. That energy was way to strong to be normal. It felt like some sort of demon. She grew an awkward smile. "Yes, Konoka-sama."

Naruto just looked at the two girls wondering if he could stay here for long. He was now in another village or world or something. Would the people here be the same as the Leaf? He just sighed and rubbed his cheek. Maybe him and Wasp could live here.

**(Break)**

"Argh..." A blond hair boy groaned standing at the top of a tree with his arms crossed and his eyes narrowed in aggravation. His eyebrow twitched in discomfort. This boy was about 146 cm tall with messy sun blond hair that reached to just the base of his neck have bangs covering his forehead, but not his ocean blue eyes. The boy has tan skin and three identical whisker marks on his cheeks. The boy wore a orange leather jacket with black trimming having the front unzipped revealing a black T-shirt. He had on slight tight blue jeans and black Adidas Shell toes with orange stripes. This boy was no one other than Naruto Uzumaki having lived in this world for eight years now. Through the years of living with the family that took him in, he had grown close to them while he also watched over Wasp and tried to let him accompany him on some of his antics. He swore he would never forget any of them. It seemed as if this world had no ties with his own world, except for chakra, which old man Konoemon taught him to control. But they called it magic.

Over the years, he and Wasp had trained with this man and learned some magic. But what he was doing at the moment was no magic...it was from back home. Something in his mind taught him how to do this thing called Chakra Control. It grants him the ability to walk on water and climb thing by walking or running up them. He remember when Wasp told him the same thing. He said a weird voice in his head was teaching him liking Jutsu, but Naruto's voice only taught him a few Jutsu, but it was not too enthusiastic about it. It merely kept saying, "**You have to stay alive so that I don't die". **The whole thing was weird, but it was pretty cool.

Naruto popped the collar to his leather jacket and reached into one of its left pockets and retrieve a pair of dark shades and place them on his face. At this moment of time, he was playing a advanced game of tag with Wasp to improve their skills. He then sighed. This had been going on for too long. His head lifted and looked out onto the vast of trees. This is the place he and Wasp would usually train at: an island off of Japan. It was an island that they found once they became of age to leave Kyoto and Japan all together and was able to care for themselves. They had left Konoemon and the Fam just last year to train and become stronger. The both of them had promised they would returned once they became stronger. A year has passed since then and they have been training like crazy. "Hmph..." Naruto leaped from the top of the tree all the way down to the bottom of the forest. He hit the ground and landed in a crouching position until he lifted.

Once he stood up at his full height, he rolled his shoulder and cracked them. He then began to look around to find Wasp, but to no avail. He knew Wasp was ten times better than him at this sneaking around crap, but this was crazy. He lifted his right arm and sighed as he scratched the back of his head. "Where could Wasp-kun b-" He was then cut off as he felt cold steel against his throat. He was a bit surprised.

Behind him a hazel skinned boy stood with his right hand over Naruto's right shoulder and a red handle sword in his hand in reverse grip. His body was twisted a bit as he looked to the right out the corner of his eyes. The boy was, give or take, just an inch taller than Naruto. He has stern grey eyes that looks like he has a lot of eyeliner on and heart shaped face. He also has dirty blond hair that falls down to the middle of his neck with two curving bangs on both sides of his forehead reaching just the slightest over his eyes. He wore grey, sleeveless unzipped hoodie with the hood down and a long sleeved V neck T-shirt that hangs over a pair of loose black jeans. On his feet, he wears grey Nike brand shoes. And on his back, he was carrying his seven sword holder.

Wasp's eyes narrowed at the side of Naruto's head. "Learn to listen, Naruto-nii." He spoke to him trying to make him listen, but he never could follow directions.

Naruto looked left out the corner of his eyes as a grin spread across his face showing the excitement in his eyes. "With skill like mine..." He vanished into thin air.

Hurriedly, Wasp spun clockwise with his sword still in reverse grip.

Suddenly, Naruto appeared behind him about to rush the brown skinned boy. "You don- ah!" But he stopped as the sword stopped right at the right side of his neck. His eyes were wide at the outcome this time. He would usually win these.

Wasp was at a ninety degree angle to Naruto's body in a crouched position with his right arm lifted holding his sword. Quickly, his eyes narrowed and they looked out the corner straight up at Naruto. "That's not going to work again."

Naruto eyed Wasp for a few second until he decided to give up. He smiled and his eyes closed as his hands lifted. "I give..." He chuckled a bit.

Wasp smirked a bit and spun the blade around his fingers and placed the blade in its respectful place in the slot at the top on the right. He stood up straight and turned to Naruto and looked him straight in his eyes. "I'm getting better, right?" He asked.

Naruto grew a grin and kicked his toes to the dirt below him. His hands dug in his pockets and he grew a thoughtful look. He scanned Wasp up and down. 'He's been able to increase his speed and stealth in such time.' He said in his thoughts. This boy could hardly keep up a few months ago, but now...he was really improving.

Wasp cocked his head to the side. "...So, then..." He looked straight to Naruto with a straight face. "We're going back soon, huh?"

Naruto grinned. "Yeah." He nodded. He then took on a fighting stance. "Just a few more years..." He smirked. "But until then."

Wasp took the hints and stepped away from Naruto and took a well-balanced stance. He slowly move his right hand to his back and slid out one of the blade at the right side, but not completely. He kept half of the blade in. "Let's go then."

Naruto huffed excitedly. "Yeah." He nodded and dashed straight toward Wasp without wasting any time. Once he got into striking range, Naruto threw a leaping high kick right at Wasp's head.

Quickly, Wasp duck under in and slid under Naruto and slid to a stop. He spun around and launched himself at Naruto while he slid his blade out fully.

Naruto landed on his feet and instantly threw a mid-level kicked with his right leg back to crash into the boy's stomach.

Wasp thought ahead and stepped to right and spun around clockwise to bring around a heel kick to his head.

In a split second, Naruto ducked right under it and kicked the ground to perform a front flip and landed on Wasp's foot. In a hurry, Naruto threw down a kick with his left leg.

Wasp lifted his blade and countered his attack. He grinned as lightning encased his blade.

Naruto eyes widened. There was no doubt that he was getting better. His eyes closed. "Defluet sicut ventus(Flow Like The Wind)!" Soon, a gust off wind picked up and the trees began to sway violently. He then drug his other leg back and dropped it down on Wasp.

Before his leg could make contact, Wasp let go of the blade. "Aliquam erat sicut fulgur, et perditionis(Quick and Destructive, Like Lightning!" He launched both his fist back up as lightning was shot backwards.

On a seaside island, a happily married couple was lying down on a beach enjoying the sun shining on their body's. Across the sea in the direction they were facing was an deserted island that was never visited by anyone.

***BOOOOOOM***

All of a sudden, a explosion mushroom went off and sprouted from the island and frightened the loving couple, but the explosion was so strong that the wind pushed the two of them away and launched trees across the sea.

**(Break)**

"Konoka-chan!" A orange haired, pigtail girl was running in a dorm room, rushing to get her uniform ready. The girl was about fifteen of fourteen with an average height and a slim build. She right green eye and a blue left eye and she had pale skin. "Quit looking at that picture and let's hurry up!" She left out the door.

A taller and now older Konoka Konoe sat at a desk wearing a red school uniform. her brown hair was now longer and she had a slim build. She had her elbows on the desk as she stared at a picture that was in a frame sitting at the corner of the desk. "Okay, Asuna-chan," She spoke as she smiled at the picture. Her hand moved and she reached for the frame. He hand wrapped around and brought it close: it was a picture of Naruto when he was ten years old and when Wasp was seven. Naruto was throwing the camera the "piece" sign with his left hand and pointing to himself with his right thumb. He had a large grin on his face, too. Wasp stood next to him with a small smile and his left hand on his hip and sending the camera a wave with his other hand. She nodded and placed the photo back on the desk. "They should be here soon." She smiled at the thought of Naruto and Wasp returning to her side. She never knew why they left, but who cares about it.

**(Break)**

A crowd of girl piled out of an elevator and onto the streets heading to Mahora Acadamy. There was nearly a thousand girls heading in one direction. Either by running or riding on the monorails. It was like a damn Dr. Dre video; girls everywhere.

But there was a single being that stood out. The was a short Caucasian boy about the age of ten or eleven. He has short red hair tied back in a ponytail with small glasses on his face. He also wore a brown, thigh length cloak with a green suit under it. He also had on a backpack and some type of wrapped stick on his back. He looked kind of lost in this sea of girls.

*Attention all Mahora Acadamy students,* A female's voice came from a intercom. *The starting bell will ring in less than ten minutes. Let's start the new term off right, so don't be late to class, alright?*

Near a building, Asuna and Konoka came from behind it seeing how late the other girls were too. Asuna ran while Konoka skated at a mild pace. "These girls must've come off the last trail." Asuna stated knowing it was a cold hard fact. "At least we aren't the only one's late." She said as she continued to run. "Hey, ya wanna race?"

Konoka looked confused and looked to her. "Huh?"

Before Asuna could even receive an answer, she ran off.

Konoka decided to skate fast and keep up with her. "Whoa, who are you trying to race? Everyone?" She asked.

"Relax, if you lose the race, it won't affect you GPA." Asuna mentioned as she began to sway passed the other females. "But we can't be late."

"The spell is insurance, that's all." Konoka reminded her short-tempered friend. "We both are sure Takahata-sensei will be with us again, 'cause who else will they get?" She asked. "And if they did replace him, we would've heard about it by now."

Suddenly, Asuna felt a strange wind on her leg and it made her eyes widen. "Huh?" She let as her head turned to the left to see a short, red headed boy.

Konoka looked to the boy from her spot with a confused look.

The three of them ran in sync for a few second as the red haired boy started to speak as he looked up to Asuna. "Hello, there." He had an English accent and it made Asuna gasp a bit. "You know, not everyone can be lucky enough."

Asuna's eyes widened and she skidded to a stop at his words and Konoka stopped with her. She spun around and waved a fist in his face. She yelled. "Do you like that face you're wearing!" She questioned as she got in his face.

The little boy was obviously scared as Asuna neared him. "I...I was just saying you have an amazing love aura." He stammered out nervously.

Asuna palmed the top of his head with her right with other hand on her hip. "I'm guessing no!" She yelled as she lifted him off the ground. "Any last words, kid?"

The little boy began to flail his arms and whimper. "I was only trying to help!"

Asuna lifted him higher. "Mind your own business, Shorty!"

"Hey, Asuna." Konoka called to her pigtail friend while waving at her. This caught her attention, but she still held the boy up. "Anger management breathe." She reminded.

Asuna put the boy back on the ground. "This isn't the same." She said with her eyes closed. "You see any plate glass windows around?" She closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

Konoka sigh a bit. "Thankfully, no." She said as she leaned down to the boy that was on his butt. She placed her hands on her knees as she smiled at the boy. "Hello," The little boy looked up to her. "You must be lost, little boy. This is Mahora Acadamy, an all girls school. The elementary's two block, southeast from here." She explained to the English boy as he stared up to her. "Do you think you can find it from here?" She tilted her head to the side and gave him an eye closed smile.

"As helpful as ever, huh, Cocoa-chan?"

Konoka's head lifted at the familiar voice and her eyes shifted in the direction as the other two did.

There standing a few feet away from them were two male. The one on the left was sixteen or fifteen standing at the height of 165 cm tall. The boy has tanned skin and a lean build with neck length, messy sun blond hair that scattered across his forehead and hid most of his ocean blue eyes. His face was being framed by two long bangs, but they did not mask the whisker marks on his cheeks. The boy wore a orange, long sleeved leather jacket that was kept unzipped with a black sleeveless hoodie under it, which hung from under the leather jacket and covered the belt of his blue faded jeans. And he also had a sword with a orange handle strapped to his back and sandles. He bore a large eye closed smile on his face.

The one to the right was twelve or thirteen just standing at the height of 159 cm tall. He was a brown skinned boy with a more athletic build with a heart shaped head bearing dirty blond hair on his head. His hair was style with the right side having a long helping of hair falling down to his chest with a part at the top of his head having a long batch of hair going down the right side of his head, but it was cut off diagonally at his jaw line. And he has a messy ponytail at the back of his head. His eyes were grey. The boy wore a black, unzipped vest with a high collar and a white short sleeved hoodie under it that clung to his body. He also wore black baggy jeans and black sneakers including that he still carried his swords on his back. He merely was waving at Konoka.

Konoka stood up straight as she stared a the two boys just a few feet away from her. 'Oh, my...' She felt her cheeks warm. Never did she expect the two of them to grow into such hotties. They both were so cute. She was just stuck in her spot.

Asuna just looked to the two boys humming. She had seen them somewhere, but where.

The little had his sight set on the two boys standing over him. Since there was two boy around his age here, that must have meant that these were the two boys that her had heard so much about.

The sun blond haired boy only held his hands behind his head as he kept smiling to them.

Wasp glanced at Konoka and noticed her awestruck look. Maybe she did not recognize him or Naruto. "Yo, Naruto." He called to the blond next to him, which caused the blond's eyes to open and shift toward him. "I don't think she recognizes us."

Naruto shrugged. "Of course she does." He nodded as he pointed a thumb to his chest. They spent a few years with Konoka and the other, so how could she just forget them like that? She could not.

Asuna tapped her chin with her index finger. She DID know these two from somewhere and that was the picture that was on the desk in their dorm room. She leaned to Konoka. "Is it me, or are those the two from that picture you keep on the desk?" She whispered.

Without even answering Asuna, Konoka skated toward Naruto and Wasp and around the little boy still on the ground. "Grandpa told me you two were coming here..." She said lowly.

"Not so warm welcome, Cocoa-chan?" Naruto spoke with his arms opened with a brow raised at her not just jumping into their arms.

Konoka stopped on her skates and embraced Naruto in a hug. "Of course, Foxy-kun." She smiled into the hug. This boy had grew such taller since their day back in Kyoto.

"Where's Setsuna?" Wasp questioned as her looked to Asuna for a bit, but then his sight was set onto Konoka, who pushed out of the hug from Naruto to spin over to him.

Konoka gave him an eye closed smile and she held her hands behind her back. He was always the type to notice things that were missing. "Straight to the point, as always, Waspy-kun?" Her eyes opened. "You probably get that from one of your parents."

Wasp shrugged as he closed his eyes. "Yeah, maybe..." He looked over Asuna and the boy on the ground. "Aren-"

"Aren't ya gonna introduce us to your friends?" Naruto interrupted with his hand out and his palm facing up letting his hand dangle.

Konoka nodded as she skated backwards toward Asuna, but then the school bells tolled signaling them that it was time to get the asses to their class.

"Ah!" Asuna spun around and dashed off to the school. "C'MON, KONOKA-CHAN!" She yelled. "I'm on my way Takahata-sensei!"

Konoka smiled at her and skated off while waving back to Naruto and Wasp. "I'll see you guys later, okay!" She yelled back.

Naruto and Wasp waved at her. "Yeah." They both said and looked at one another.

"We should go see the old man, right?" Naruto spoke already know the answer.

Wasp nodded as he looked down to the boy. "Yeah." He confirmed Naruto's question. He looked the boy over noticing that he matched the description that they given about the young boy they would be partnering with on this mission.

Naruto began to walk off with his hands in his pockets. "We should get moving then." He said with his eyes closed.

"Wait, Naruto-nii." Wasp stopped him as he did and looked over his left shoulder. He took a few steps forward and held his hand out to the boy on the ground. "Are you...Negi Springfield?"

The dubbed Negi took the older boy's hand and was pulled up to his feet. He dusted himself as he looked down to his body. "Yes..." He looked up to Wasp. "How did you know?"

"Him..." Wasp pointed to Naruto as the Blond walked toward him and Negi. He pointed back to himself. "and I...we have our Mages with our own well-known team." He went in his left pocket and pulled out a badge type thing and show him it. It was black with orange trimming in the shape of a six pointed star having NW on it with white outlining. "We're known as 'Light Breeze', maybe you heard of us."

Negi nodded. "Yes, of course." He said as Naruto rejoined Wasp at his right side. "Naruto Uzumaki..." He pointed to the whiskered blond. "And Silver Wasp, the brothers of destruction."

Naruto pointed a thumb to his chest. Of course he heard of them. The both of them were going to become the Mages in history. "Not surprising." He lifted his nose in a boasting way. "Even Gramps said we were promising." He grinned.

"I have been hearing things about the two of you," Negi informed with a eye closed smile. "The both of you recently returned from a five year training trip."

"We have." Wasp held his hand out to Negi. "But its nice to get acquainted with you. We will be your partners."

**(Break)**

Naruto, Negi, and Wasp stood in the Dean's office side to side with one another. Well, Naruto and Wasp did not see him as the dean of Mahora Acadamy: they saw him as Gramps, because it was old man Konoemon Konoe.

The older man sat at a desk and stared at the two boys he took care of when they were younger. But in actuality, Konoka took care of Wasp until he was potty trained, though Naruto grew up on his own. He was one of the most independent child he had ever met. It was great to see how the two of them had grew up. His eyes then trailed to the middle of the two boys he thought as his own. Negi Springfield...son of illustrious Nagi Springfield. It would be great to see how this team would work together. "Well, Naruto-kun, Wasp-kun...I see your training has brought you up and now seeing you gives you both your titles." He praised.

"Thank you, sensei." Wasp spoke.

"Yep, Gramps..." Naruto yawned. "A few steps closer to our goal." He grinned at the man.

Negi looked back and forth at the two boys. He had not heard about any other titles.

"And you Negi." Konoemon spoke grabbing the boy's attention. "The two of them are your partners and they will provide security for Mahora."

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who followed or faved this or both. For those who have not noticed, Silver Wasp is an OC. And also, I'll be bringing the essence of the Naruto world in this fanfic. Just like receiving missions and stuff. And everytime I do a flashback, try to remember what their appearance were at the age and I haven't decided the pairings for this yet, but I would like some suggestions. I keep doing this, but Wasp takes his personality from Yugito Ni'i.**

**Jinchuriki of Mahora Acadamy**

**Chapter 2**

**(Flashback: 4 years earlier)**

On NW island(Naruto and Wasp), at a cabin with a beautiful view of a river's lake with a waterfall above the lake, a eleven year old Naruto Uzumaki sat on the porch of said cabin as he swung his feet back and forth. In the background, the sound of clanging could be heard. A smile was adorning the sun blond's face as he looked up through the trees and to the sky. He loved it here in this new world. He was granted more privileges than he would have back home in the Leaf. At this age, he was getting paid for doing various types of missions that Gramps always set up for them and he had etched his name into the magical world. He chuckled a bit with his eyes closed and a grin on his face. Okay, maybe he was stretching it. Both his and Wasp name was known, but only to a certain extent so villians would not know them unless they stated their names. But that did not matter since he would etch his name into this world along with his brother, Wasp. "I feel better than I usually do." He smiled deeply. "And I usually feel as good as this." He could not help but continue to smile in absolute joy.

This beats staying back in the Nation, but the negative side of this was Wasp and his attitude toward his own parents. He was just like him...in a way. He also hated his parents for leaving him when he was so young and Wasp felt the same way. So he never really informed Wasp that he had met his dad before. The brown skinned, shades wearing dude.

Suddenly, a cloak wearing wearing man with a hood over his head appeared a few feet away from Naruto. The cloaked figure lifted it's left had and held out a white envelope with a 'M' sticker to keep it closed. "Here's the sixth one for the week." The man said and vanished as fast as he came.

Naruto took the envelope from the air and looked at it. He was hoping this mission could be tough, because since his and Wasp's training, they have exceeded the lower level mission. He peeled the envelope open and pulled the letter out. Once he looked it over, he deadpanned at it. Another simple demon extermination. He groaned and fell to his back with his arms resting behind his head. Setting aside these trival mission, life was great. Leaving behind his comfort, he sat up and pushed himself off the porch as he landed on the pathway to their cabin. He then lifted his left hand with the letter in it. "Yo, Wasp!" He called with his back to the cabin as he waved the letter. "We got another one!"

And a few seconds after Naruto had said this, the metal clanging against each other stopped and then a hissing sound was heard.

Naruto was looking over his left shoulder to the door. He knew Wasp was a stickler for a new mission, so it would be hard to be efficient with his new item.

A few minutes later, the door open inwardly to reveal Wasp holding a orange sheath to a sword with a triangular point and a brown strap to wrap around one's shoulder in his left hand and a triangular pointed sword with a black six star guard and a orange wrapped handle in his right hand. The length of the sword was six feet long and the width was seven inches. At the bottom of the handle was a clear orb with a emerald green aura swirling around it.

Naruto continued to look over his shoulder, but he was now smirking at the younger, brown skinned boy. For his age, he was incredibly smart with the capability to learn a master's worth of welding and learn the basics of magical charms and talismans. He was about to create a few of his own, so there was no doubt he created one since how long he was in the cabin. "Took you long enough, kid." He said as he turned to him fully.

Wasp bore a serious expression on his face, as usual. His grey eyes were big, but stern at the same time as if he was really trying to destroy your soul. "Perfection cannot be rushed." He spoke. His voice held maturity, though he was only eight. It took him four days to complete this sword, though it would have been sooner if missions from Konoemon-sensei had not been sent so frequently. "This blade is fully equipped with a nature transfer charm, which allows you to spread that wind nature chakra through it," He pointed to the orb at the bottom. "But unlike my blade that were already able to use my natures, this blade increases your wind nature to unimaginable heights." He flipped the blade and it flipped three times and he caught the tip of the blade. He then flung the blade at Naruto and it spun over ten times.

Naruto lifted his right hand and swiped it out of the air as he caught the handle. He then lifted the blade up and down to get the feel of blade. It was actually light compared to how it looked. He smirked. "Should I try it out."

Wasp lifted his right hand with his palm aimed up. "It would be a insult not to." He said. The measurement of how proud he was at this accomplishment could not be confirmed. "But..." He dragged his hand through his dirty blond locks. "You might want to turn around."

Naruto looked at the boy in confusion for a bit, but he heeded his advice and turned his back to Wasp and the cabin. He knew how this worked. After seeing Wasp train with his blades, he should have picked up how to spread his own wind nature along his new blade. He took a calming breath as he lifted his blade in his right hand and turned his body to the left while aiming the blade out to the forest. "Ventus Nitorem(Wind polish)!" He yelled as the orb at the bottom of his sword released the aura to compensate for the amount of magical energy Naruto had poured into it. In a matter of seconds, the blade grew a shiny hue as if it was cleaned to hell. He then leaped up and spun. He flipped with the blade over his head and with his final flip, he brought the blade down and a deep and clean gash was made in the ground as it the caused the ground to crumble up and fall into a deep hole, but the force of his own power launched him high and over the cabin. "Aw, damnit!" He yelled.

Wasp eyed followed Naruto as he flew into the forest above the water fall. The boy has too much power to be launching techniques all willy-nilly. He had learned to control his power, but not fully. The boy just sighed as he put his fingers to his forehead. "More training." And he was sure about this.

**(Present)**

Naruto looked down to his right hand and to the long sword. He remembered that day so clearly, because after that, he trained like crazy with Wasp overseeing his new type of training. After a year or so, he had gotten control his own power and he could launch devastating techniques at will...well...he was stretching that. He then cleared his thoughts and the outside world became clear to him. The entire time he was walking behind a tall, handsome, grey haired man in a suit name Takahata, Wasp, and Negi. He took his strap from around his body and held the orange sheath in his left hand.

"So, yeah." Takahata spoke to Negi and Wasp on both his sides. He shrugged with his eyes closed chuckling nervously. "The class you three will be looking over is a bit eccentric and abnormal." He spoke to the two at his side.

"By 'eccentric' and 'abnormal'..." Wasp spoke as he looked to his right at the older man. Both him and Naruto knew this man from the magical world since the both of them had worked alongside him on separate occasions. "What could you possibly mean by that?"

"Yes," Negi nodded and looked up to the man at his left. "I'm a bit curious too."

Before Takahata could speak, Naruto sighed roughly and slammed his sword into it's sheath in front of his face. He had a ticked off look on his face. "He means we'll have to look after a bunch of half wits." He groaned as he wrapped the strap around his body so that the handle of his blade was over his left shoulder. "Dealing with teenage females..." He went in his right pocket and pulled out a letter from Gramps. "And know we have to room with them until Gramps can get us our own room." Then Naruto eyes widened when he heard a small chuckle. It was not a happy one, but just the most soul sucking chuckle ever. And his eyes widened to see it had came from Wasp. That boy never laughed or really showed real joy.

Wasp stuck his hand in his pockets as a blush slowly appeared on his brown cheeks. He closed his eyes as his head tucked feeling Naruto eyes on him.

"Did you ju-"

"What has you so riled up, Naruto-nii." Wasp cut Naruto off before he could even finish his sentence.

Naruto eyes narrowed at the boy walking in front of him. "Mmm-hmmm." He saw what Wasp did, but he decided to leave it alone for the moment. He closed his eyes and moved his hands behind his head. "Its just that Gramps hasn't given us a real mission in a long time, so now he insulted our awesomeness even more when he gave us this mission."

Wasp sighed and crossed his arms. "You are so whiny, Naruto-nii." He informed the boy behind him.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the back Wasp's head as his right hand move to his left shoulder and gripped the handle of his blade. He glared at the stupid ponytail Wasp has. "Say that again." He growled as he watched as Wasp looked over his shoulder to him.

**(Scene Change)**

In the new class of 2-A within Mahora Acadamy, the all girls school, the class was in a full blown frenzy with the girls doing whatever they wanted. Some was talking, a few was cheering with pom-poms, and only a few was just silent. Namely, Setsuna, who stood in the back of the class leaning on the wall. She was now taller, but she still wore the same scowl on her face. She has a longer ponytail at the left side of her head and bangs hiding the right of her forehead. This is one of the girls who had grew up alongside the two boys turned mages. Her eyes then closed. "They should be here soon." The two boys were now here to protect the school and Konoka, so she would be working with them. She shared a bond with both of them, but she had a deeper bond with Wasp, the brown skinned boy. Because, unlike Naruto, Wasp actually sought help in his swordsmanship where Naruto had this fixation that he would grow stronger on his own. She really hoped he had changed since then.

At this time, three girls in the front were talking to one another moderately. There was a girl with short purple hair with two bangs framing her cheeks and bangs hiding her eyes sitting down at a desk with a deep blush on her face, a taller girl with dark green hair and square glasses having two antenna of hair hanging off the top of her head, and the third standing next to the green hair one has long blue hair with two braids falling down both sides of her head to her shoulders and she has purple eyes.

"'Sup, girlies."

The three girls heads shifted to the door the were near to see Asuna and Konoka walk through the door holding a blue school bag. The green haired girl looked slightly surprised by seeing the both of them. She held a book in front of her skirt. "Hey, you guys are in 2-A with us too?" She questioned with a smile.

Asuna huffed as she smiled also. "Thought y'all could get rid of us, huh?" She smirked at them with her hand on her hip. "Not ah chance four eyes."

Konoka leaned passed Asuna and smiled at her friend. "Yue-chan, Nodoka-chan, and Haruna-chan. Wow!" She said in amazement.

"Yeah." The blue haired Yue nodded to her agreeing that this grouping was shocking. "The entire library club present and accounted for."

The purple haired Nodoka stood up from her seat, though her hair continued to hide her eyes. She then bowed to her friends. "Its great to see you all."

"Oh, of course its you."

Asuna brows furrowed instantly as she growled, while she also looked toward the voice along with her friends.

Standing in the front of the class was a tall, snobbish looking girl with long sun blond hair that reaches down to her lower back with two bangs hanging over her shoulder. She had her right hand dug in her hair as she looked at Asuna and the rest as if she was royalty. "I thought I recognized that grotesque voice of yours." She lowered her hand and crossed her arms. "You're looking exceptionally average today. Hmph. It seems you took my advice and added a few coats of makeup."

Asuna turned to her fully as she clenched her fist at her side. "Careful, Ayaka-chan!" She shouted. "Your horns are beginning to show."

Ayaka turned her head away from her as the females around the class merely watched them argue. She lifted her hands and shrugged. "Oh, please don't tell yo dead momma on me."

"Hey!" Asuna was on her in a second. "Watch it, frothy turd before I snatch all them bleach blond hair from yo big head faster than you can say 'how much wood would a woodchuck chuck if a wood could give a fuck'!"

"I might need to know while I'm scratching them mutant eyes out!" Ayaka yelled back as she pushed up on Asuna, but the orange haired girl pushed back causing the both of the to grunt.

Konoka smiled with her eyes closed while she held her bag in front of her skirt. She was enjoying everyone acting as they used to, but her mind was set on them being back with her after five long years. It had been so long since she had seen them and the memory from early flashed in her mind. She could see Naruto and Wasp all grown up now. They grew up so handsomely. "I can see they haven't changed since elementary." She spoke as she walked forward and turned down a aisle, but she stopped abruptly seeing the girl standing in the back of her class all by her lonesome. "Secchan?" She called out to her childhood friend. Setsuna did not seem to budge, so Konoka walked forward to her. "Secchan?" She said again.

Setsuna heard her this time and her eyes opened a bit more from their 'don't talk shit' position to look at Konoka.

Konoka eyes were wide for a bit, but they softened and she smiled at her. Before she was even able to speak, the whole school shook alerting everyone in the class and it caused them to look around frantically stating that it was an earthquake. But in a instant, the only thing that was heard was the front door to the room exploding. Konoka swung around dramatically to see a sight she never wanted to see and everyone gasped. What she saw was her sun blond haired childhood friend airborne with his left forearm pushed down against neck the platinum blond haired childhood friend. Naruto was on top also holding his sword in his right hand. She was so frozen.

The girls in the class began to stare at the scene unable to look away.

Before they could hit the ground, Wasp smirked as he pulled his right leg back and slammed his knee his Naruto's stomach causing to gag. He then pulled back both his legs and kicked Naruto to the wall right above the door.

"Hey!" Takahata ran in through the destroyed door, with Negi by his side, to look onto the scene. He had his brows furrowed. "You're suppose to be professionals."

Negi looked at the two brothers fighting. They showed amazing physical knowledge due to the fact they wielded swords and foot like professionals, but... "I thought my Sempai would be more mature."

Naruto quickly back flipped and landed on the wall in a crouched position. His head lifted to see Wasp had not planted himself yet and remained airborne. He chuckled as he triangle jumped upward to the ceiling and leaped down with his blade about to drop on Wasp.

Thinking ahead of Naruto, Wasp shifted his weight and back flipped, but once he got vertical with his head toward the ground, he was over the desk with his hand down to the desk as he was planted. Then he noticed there were two short and pink haired girls hiding behind the desk. All they could do was stare at him in pure shock. He pushed off the desk and landed to the floor on the other side of the desk.

Naruto came down to where Wasp was at and cleaved the desk in half, which caused the two girls to scoot backwards. His eyes were in daggers as he glared at Wasp and stood to his full height and rested his blade across his shoulders. "Take it back, Wasp-kun!"

Wasp went to both sides of his back and pulled out a single blade from both sides and held them in both hands. His eyes were still as stern as Setsuna's and that said he would not take it back. "Narut-"

"What are you two doing?" Konoka interrupted the in an instant as she swung her bag and hit Wasp in the back of the head. She had a smile on her face as she looked at Wasp and across to Naruto. "I thought I raised you better than that, Waspy-kun."

Wasp was looking at the right in the corner of his eyes.

"Well, you're wrong." Naruto pouted and crossed his arms after he had placed the sword back into the sheath. He was obviously ticked about what Wasp had said to him in the hall.

"Both of you are idiots."

Naruto turned his head around while Wasp and Konoka looked passed him to see Setsuna walking up to his back to stop at Naruto's side.

The class looked to them in confusion.

"Konoka-chan..." Yue tilted her head to the side from her seat. "Do...do the both of you know them?" She was kind of perturbed by this situation. First those two were going at it, but now they were cool.

Konoka smiled at the girl near the door. "Yes." She cocked her head. "We all grew up together."

**Chapter End **


End file.
